Canon
by demonnicfox
Summary: Anggaplah ini merupakan sebuah persembahan yang spesial dari Roderich untuk seorang yang spesial baginya. [Valentine 2015]


**Don't like don't read!**

**Characters isn't owned by myself!**

* * *

Dentingan suara yang dihasilkan saat sebuah jari dengan lincah menekan satu per satu tuts benda bernada itu, yang terangkai menjadi sebuah lantunan lagu indah di nada D _major_. Sempurna. Sangat sempurna di telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Sebuah lagu sempurna ciptaan seorang _pianist_ kelahiran Jerman, yang kini dimainkan oleh seorang dari negara Austria. Sayangnya, ini bukanlah sebuah konser _orchestra_ dimana dia akan mendapatkan tepuk tangan kagum dari para penonton atas permainannya. Ini hanya sebuah ruangan musik. Mungkin saja lantunan nada itu dapat menyelinap keluar dari sebuah ruang kecil yang tercipta dari pintu, membuat orang-orang dapat menikmati lantunan nada itu, sebagai seorang pendengar, yang tidak memberikan komentar sedikit pun. Akan tetapi komentar itu terucap dengan mulus di pemikiran mereka.

Sempurna…

Andaikan komentar itu terucap secara langsung dari mulut mereka, sang _pianist_ ini pasti akan menerimanya, dengan senang hati. Tapi, jangan harap seorang Austria ini sendiri mengatakan demikian untuk permainannya barusan. Memang tidak diketahui, apakah kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang _pianist_? Darah seorang _pianist_ mengalir sempurna dalam diri Roderich Edelstein. Keperfeksionisannya cukup melebihi batas. Alasan lain, adalah seseorang, yang merelakan dirinya terus menerus berada di ruang musik ini secara berjam-jam, dan hanya melatih lagu itu terus menerus.

_Canon_.

Judul itu hanya sekilas judul singkat. Akan tetapi, di balik judul itu, terdapat sederet not balok yang harus dimainkan si pemain dengan benar, yang menghasilkan lantunan nada berirama romantis. Ada orang menganggap itu, spesial. Bahkan, sangat. Orang berusaha memainkan lagu ini, mempresentasikannya ke hadapan seseorang. Roderich masuk ke dalam golongan itu, sebagai alasan lain juga selain karena dirinya adalah orang yang cukup maniak dalam hal berhubungan dengan musik, terutama piano.

"Disini kau rupanya, Roddy," suara itu membuat tarian jari-jari Roderich terhenti. Dia tahu siapa itu, orang yang sangat familiar baginya, sekaligus spesial.

"Aku belum selesai, Eliza," ditekannya kacamata yang agak merosot itu dengan jari tengahnya, membuatnya kembali ke dalam posisi semula. Tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Elizaveta yang kini langsung melangkah mendekat tanpa menunggu aba-aba, atau izin, mengacuhkan perkataan Roderich barusan.

"Kali ini ciptaan siapa? Apakah itu Bach?"

"Pachelbel," nama yang terdengar asing. Selain Elizaveta tidak mengenalnya, nama itu juga cukup langka keluar dari mulut Roderich saat dia bertanya. Yang biasa keluar selalu Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven. Antara lain itu yang selalu terucap oleh Roderich. Tapi, bukan berarti Elizaveta akan bungkam begitu saja.

"Lagu yang romantis," ucapnya sebagai komentar. Roderich terdiam, meskipun dapat dilihat matanya membulat sedikit.

"Dan, sempurna, Roddy," sambung Elizaveta sambil tersenyum, tulus. Roderich berhasil membuat Elizaveta menyukai lagu yang dia bawakan. Usaha latihannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Pachelbel masih memainkan jauh lebih baik dan sempurna dariku," tukas Roderich, yang hanya mampu membuat Elizaveta terkekeh.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Roddy. Tidak dalam hal matematika, fisika, ternyata dalam hal bermain piano pun kau selalu saja seperti itu," komentar Elizaveta, lagi. "Tidak perlu sampai menyamakan keahlianmu seperti _pianist_ ternama lainnya di negaramu, atau mungkin di negara asal Ludwig dan Gilberth. Kau sudah memainkannya dengan sempurna," semburat merah tipis sukses muncul di pipi Roderich, di atas rautnya yang selalu serius.

"Kau pasti melakukan latihan yang cukup berat, benar? Aku dengar lagu ini sangat membutuhkan kelincahan jarimu."

Roderich menekan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya, lagi. "Khusus untukmu," ujarnya, kemudian kembali bersiap untuk memainkan pianonya lagi. Sementara Elizaveta lah yang kali ini terbungkam, sesudah tersentak sekali.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Eliza," Roderich kembali menekan tuts piano itu sesuai dengan not balok yang selama ini telah dipelajarinya. Dalam kediamanlah, Elizaveta memuji Roderich. Selalu. Entah itu dalam matematika, fisika, terlebih dalam bermain piano.

Di balik judul singkatnya, Pachelbel menyelipkan sesuatu yang indah dalam _Canon_.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

_**A/N**_** : **AHAHA X"D Kenapa jadi Canon? Saya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pastinya saat ini saya sedang kerasukan Canon, Canon, dan Canon! Saya pun tengah bersusah payah melatih lagu itu! Rumit! Terlebih, saya juga saat ini lagi terkagum dengan Austria. Oke, sekian. Ini juga adalah fic _Valentine_. Saya ucapkan 'Happy Valentine' untuk readers. **Rnr**, eh?


End file.
